1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair, and more particularly a foldable chair with a metal seat.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional chair includes a first frame and a seat integrally formed with the first frame. It is noted that the first frame and the seat are made from metal and that the seat cannot be folded on the first frame, thereby occupying a relatively large room and hinders the transportation thereof.
Moreover, the conventional chair further includes two rear legs attached to the first frame in such a manner that after assembly and when the conventional chair is in use, top ends of the rear legs support a bottom edge of the seat from below. The seat is rectangular in general and the bottom edge of the seat has two parallel sides seated on the top ends of the rear legs are not always located at the center position of the top ends such that the gravity of a seated person is not be concentrated on the top ends of the rear legs. In other words, the rear legs of the conventional chair may damage if the weight of the seated person is too heavy.
In the abovementioned conventional chair, only the top ends of the rear legs support two parallel sides of the seat, let alone the large dimension of the seat, thereby causing insufficient rigidity of the entire chair. To be more specific, break down or undesired deformation of the conventional chair is still possible whenever over weight person frequently sits on the seat.